Jean Grey
Real Name: Jean Grey-Summers *'Current Alias:' White Phoenix of the Crown *'Aliases:' Jean Grey, Marvel Girl, Redd Dayspring, "Red", Jeannie, Ms. Psyche, Marvel Le Fey, Phoenix, Dark Phoenix *'Relatives:' **Fiona Knoblach (alleged ancestor) **William Knoblach (alleged distant relative) **Charles Grey (ancestor, deceased) **Malkin Grey (ancestor, deceased) **Eleanor Grey (ancestor, deceased) **Lady Jean Grey (ancestor, deceased) **John Grey (father, deceased) **Elaine Grey (mother, deceased) **Brian Grey (paternal uncle, deceased) **Phyllis Dennefer (maternal aunt, deceased) **Roy Dennefer (maternal uncle, deceased) **Fred Harriman (paternal relative, deceased) **Sara Grey-Bailey (sister, deceased) **Julia Grey (sister, deceased) **Roger Grey (brother, deceased) **Liam Grey (brother, deceased) **Madelyne Pryor (clone) **Scott Summers (husband) **Paul Bailey (brother-in-law, status uncertain) **Nathan Summers (step-son, son by proxy) **Nathan Summers (Stryfe) (step-son's clone) **Aliya Dayspring (step-daughter-in-law, deceased) **Hope Summers (step-daughter-in-law, deceased) **Tyler Dayspring (step-grandson, deceased) **Hope Summers (adoptive step-granddaughter) **Rachel Summers (alternate reality daughter) **Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality daughter, deceased) **Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality son) **Derry Campbell (nephew, deceased) **Julian Grey (nephew, deceased) **Joseph Bailey (nephew, deceased) **Gailyn Bailey (niece, deceased) **Bekka Wallis (niece, deceased) **Mary-Margaret Grey (niece, deceased) **Kindra Grey (niece, deceased) **Terry Maguire (relative, deceased) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Men (founding member), Clan Rebellion, Muir Island X-Men, X-Factor/X-Terminators (founding member), The Twelve, Brides of Set *'Base of Operations:' White Hot Room; formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City, New York *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Married *'Occupation:' Cosmic host of the White Phoenix of the Crown; former adventurer, acting headmistress, teacher, student, and fashion model *'Education:' College-level education, some courses at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and Metro College *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 115 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Origin:' Mutant; later as the "one true Phoenix" *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Annandale-on-Hudson, New York Powers and Abilities Jean Grey has been stated to be an Omega Level mutant. By birth, Jean is among the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics, and psions. She is also the one with the Phoenix Force, and whil eacting as its avatar, she is one of the most poweful cosmic entities in the Earth-616 universe. She was also considered to be a "Mutant Alpha-Psi", an Alpha Level Telepath, and an Alpha-Level Mutant. While being the Dark Phoenix, she was stated to be a global threat and to manifest cosmic-level powers. According to Prosh, her Comparative Mutagenic Power Register was of 8.9. Initially, Jean's powers were simply restricted to telekinesis and even lifting her own weight quickly tired her. With training, her telekinesis improved, but it wasn't until after she was released from the stasis chamber she was placed in by the Phoenix Force that her telekinesis really started to become powerful. Jean's telepathy was suppressed at a young age by Charles Xavier after she connected with her dying friend, Annie Richardson. Later, Xavier released these mental blocks for a more mature Jean. She again lost her telepathy following her release from the Phoenix egg, only to regain it after battling Psynapse with X-Factor. While accessing the Phoenix Force, however, Jean's empathy, telepathy, and telekinesis are greatly magnified and heightened to an incredible degree. In addition, the Phoenix Force allows her to travel unaided in the vacuum of space and across interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. The Phoenix Force also allows her to manifest flames while using her powers, often in the shape of a fiery raptor. Empathy: On many occasions, Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to empathically control, manipulate, and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force has chosen her as its rightful human host. In other versions, she has not been shown possessing any type of empathic abilities. Telepathy: Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher-order intelligence, such as dolphins, ravens, or dogs. The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However, this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinesis. She had demonstrated the following specialized uses: *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' She has the ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other telepaths. *''Psychic Shield:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others' minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of hersel fand other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there. A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Memory Alteration:'' She can erase, implant, restore, or alter the memory of others. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of other and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Heal Trauma:'' She has the ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery," the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically sedate her victims so that, if already render unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to sedate them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, enabling her to temporarily increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels. *''Dilate Power:'' She has the ability to place psychic inhibitors in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' She has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psychic Blast:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Her projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes and lift multiple heavy objets at once without having any difficulties. *''Psychic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Force Field:'' She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemies. *''Matter Transmutation:'' She can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level, such as turning wood into gold, stone into crystal, or cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structures. Phoenix Force: As the favored and true avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jean may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatar to manifest additional powers, especially in terms of Jean as its "host, house, and self". Jean is the strongest and complete host of the Phoenix Force and, as such, she is even capable of forcibly ripping it out of anothe rhost and forcing its status upon herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create cosmic flames under any conditions, even the impossible ones, such as the vacuum of space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products, such as ash. Jean has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Typically, they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor, such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it is possible that she can create her very powerful cosmic flames by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and Phoenix Force as the result of her status as the one true Phoenix. It is certainly true that the cosmic flames are literaly punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work.' *''Cosmic Teleportation:'' She can teleport herself and others across vast distances, such as another planet or galaxy and the vast vacuum of space itself or even an entire timeline altogether. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' She can use the Phoenix energy to project multiple forms of energy and use it to project blasts and beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' She possesses a telekinetic sensitivity that allows her to feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things she has a telekinetic hold upon are similarly composed. *''Energy Absorption:'' She can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control any type of energy, such as Cyclops' ruby-red colored optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hold, or even a whole galaxy. Jean was shown to be able to activate and deactivate the mutations of other's with just the use of her psychic abilities. *''Resurrection:'' The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died. It is unknwon if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body. *''Immortality:'' Jean and the Phoenix Force are one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level and, as such, Jean can never truly die. Upon the death of her corporeal form, Jean spends time in the White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. The Phoenix Force can also restore Jean's body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' While acting as the Phoenix Force, Jean can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have and see through the present and the future. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. *''Existence Mastery:'' Since Jean is the Phoenix entirely, she is able to possess total control over the entirety of existence. She can warp reality, bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things, and return them to nothingness when their purpose is extinguished. It's possible that she could have created and given birth using a portion of Phoenix to create Hope Summers. Jean herself did not give birth but gave the portion to her the minute she was born so she could save the mutant race. Another possibility would be her appearance and that she is the Phoenix.R Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Empathy Category:Telepathy Category:Pathokinesis Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Psionic Shields Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Paralyzation Category:Mind Transferal Category:Mental Sedation Category:Power Augmentation Category:Power Negation Category:Mind Link Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mental Detection Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Psychic Firebird Category:Force Fields Category:Phoenix Force Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Resurrection Category:Immortality Category:Temporal Manipulation Category:Existence Mastery